fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero XenoVerse
Plot Towa and Mira have begun interfering with time, and later the Demon God Demigra is released and he begins to also damage history, and so the Time Patrol, created by the Supreme Kai of Time, and led by Future Trunks, are sent back in time to stop them. Future Trunks call for heroes of the multiverse to travel through different parts of timeline using a scroll named the Book of Endings and Beginnings. Every time the heroes fixes the events which were changed by the Time Breakers, history returns to running its original course. The game's Hub World Toki Toki City exists in Age 850. The Time Breakers causes history to changes: *In 2009, Timmy Turner battle the Eleminators and beaten when the Darkness was given the dark power ups. As a result, the Darkness devorters Timmy and the rest of the universe, casing Earth to be rule by robots. In the hopes that his past self wins, Timmy wishes for a power up and battle against the Destrator with help from Goku. *In 2015, Characters *Showa Riders *Heshei Riders |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: teal; "|Kamen Rider Birth Prototype |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; "|Kamen Rider Fourze |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Meteor |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; " |Kamen Rider Drive |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: white; " |Kamen Rider Mach |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: teal; "|Kamen Rider 3 |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: rgb(255, 0, 0); "|Akarenger |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: blue; "|Aorenger |- | style="width: 20px; background-color:yellow"|Kirenger |- | style="width: 20px; background-color:pink"|Momorenger |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: green; "|Midorenger |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: rgb(255, 0, 0); "|DenziRed |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Red; " |ChangeDragon |- |width="20" style="background-color:red"|RyuuRanger |- |width="20" style="background-color:green"|ShishiRanger |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: blue; "|TenmaRanger |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow"|KirinRanger |- |width="20" style="background-color:hotpink"|HououRanger |- |width="70" style="background-color:white"|KibaRanger |- |width="20" style="background-color:red"|Gokai Red |- |bgcolor="blue"|Gokai Blue |- |width="20" style="background-color:#ffff00"|Gokai Yellow |- |bgcolor="green"|Gokai Green |- |width="20" style="background-color:hotpink"|Gokai Pink |- | style="vertical-align: top; background-color: silver;"|Gokai Silver |- |width="60" style="background-color:red"|Red Buster |- |width="60" style="background-color:blue"|Blue Buster |- |width="60" style="background-color:yellow"|Yellow Buster |- |width="20" style="background-color:red"|Kyoryu Red/Dino Change Red |- |width="20" style="background-color:black"|Kyoryu Black |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue"|Kyoryu Blue |- |width="20" style="background-color:green"|Kyoryu Green |- |width="20" style="background-color:hotpink"|Kyoryu Pink/ |- |width="20" style="background-color:rgb(207, 181, 59);"|Kyoryu Gold |- |width="20" style="background-color:skyblue"|Kyoryu Cyan |- |width="20" style="background-color:Gray"|Kyoryu Gray |- |width="20" style="background-color:purple"|Kyoryu Violet |- |width="20" style="background-color:Silver"|Kyoryu Silver |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: Red; " |ToQ 1gou |- | width="20" style="background-color:blue" |ToQ 2gou |- | width="20" style="background-color:yellow" |ToQ 3gou |- | width="20" style="background-color:green" |ToQ 4gou |- | width="20" style="background-color:hotpink" |ToQ 5gou |- | width="20" style="background-color:orange" |ToQ 6gou |- | width="40" style="background-color:red" |AkaNinger |- | width="40" style="background-color:blue" |AoNinger |- | width="40" style="background-color:yellow" |KiNinger |- | width="40" style="background-color:white" |ShiroNinger |- | width="40" style="background-color:hotpink" |MomoNinger |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; "|Space Sheriff Gavan |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Space Sheriff Sharivan |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: blue; "|Space Sheriff Shaider |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver"|Space Sheriff Gavan Type-G |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Space Sheriff Sharivan (New) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: blue; "|Space Sheriff Shaider (New) |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; "|Juspion |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: silver; "|Spielban |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Diana Lady |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Helen Lady |} *Ben Tennyson (Base, Orinal Series, Alien Force, Jacketless Alien Force, Ultimate Alien, Omniverse) *Superman *Batman *Shane *SpongeBob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Goku (Base, Kid Goku (DB), Kid Goku (GT), Teen, Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, Kaio-ken x20, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan (GT), Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 3 (GT), Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God) *Vegeta *Future Trunks *Luffy *Natsu *Nostalgia Critic *Nostalgia Chick *Spoony *Linkara *Angry Joe *Phelous *Angry Video Game Nerd *Cartoon Hero *Hardcore Kid *Rowdy Reviewer *Mr. Coat *Hewy Toonmore *AniMat *EZ Rider *Doraemon *Wang Dora *El Malhdora *Dora-rihno *Jaco Villains *Towa *Mira *Emperor Pilaf *Plankton *Denzel Crocker *Vicky *Vlad Pumais Cast *Carlos Alazraqui - Denzel Crocker *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda, Mrs. Turner *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs, Kamen Rider 1 *Rodger Bumpass - Squidward *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Kid Gohan *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick *Grey Grien - Vicky *Kyle Hebert - Son Gohan *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob, Gary, Kamen Rider 2 *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy *Mr. Lawrence - Plankton *Yuri Lowenthal – Ben Tennyson (16-years-old), Teen Gohan, Riderman *Daran Norris - Cosmo, Mr. Turner *Nolan North - Superman, Deadpool, Shane *Christopher Sabat - Vegeta, Piccolo, Kamen Rider X *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Tara Strong - Timmy Turner, Poof *Bumper Robinson – Rook Blonko, Kamen Rider Blade *Matthew William Taylor - Sparky List of events visited *Kamen Rider (Late 1972) *Kikader *Kamen Rider Stronger *Space Shieff Shaider *Sayian Arc *Kamen Rider Black RX *Cell Arc *Kamen Rider Kuuga *Abra-Castore *Channel Chasers *Secret of the Omnitrix *Kamen Rider Decade *War of the Worlds (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Wishology (The Fairly Oddparents) *All Riders vs. Gal-Shocker *Truth or Square *Movie War 2009 *The Final Battle (Ben 10: Alien Force) *Kickbuttisa *Movie War Core *Gokaigers *Fusion No More *Sonic Generations *OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders *Punch Time Explosion *Goseigers, Gokaigers 199 Great Hero Battle *Suburban Knights *Kamen Rider x Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen *To Boldly Flee *The Gods of War (Ben 10: Omniverse) *Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Space Sheiif: Super Hero Taisen Z *Super Hero All-Stars *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *The New 20 (movie) *Heishi vs Showa: Kamen Rider Taisen *J-Stars Victory (Movie) *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods *Mega Frinza Arc (FusionFall) *Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 Quotes *Future Trunks: Sonic need our help. he's in the year 2011. ---- *Linkara: Who the crap are you? *Dora-the-Kid: Name's Dora-the Kid! Notes *Features Super Sayian God form and Super Sayian 4 forms at the same time. *Gameplay simair to Mortal Kombat and Marvel Ultimate Alliance. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Super Sentai